


[Podfic] Getting a Wiggle On

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining, A prank gone wrong, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Baby Snakes, Baby sneks, Eggs, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Idiots, Kedreeva's Wiggleverse, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Snake kids, Snakes, Sort Of, crowley is an idiot, evil plants the seed of its own destruction, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Crowley's prank to leave Aziraphale with fake eggs to babysit does not go remotely as planned.(Now with Google Drive link in addition to YouTube address)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] Getting a Wiggle On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Getting a Wiggle On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467451) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 



> This is one of the longest projects I've done but it was so much fun! I hope you all enjoy it.

Link to Youtube page:  
https://youtu.be/DXHMru2vCvM

[Youtube Hyperlink: Getting a Wiggle On](https://youtu.be/DXHMru2vCvM)

Link to GoogleDrive file:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Pj3JbBFdLQaQAoxQ1b_ReGX5TwG6mSJr/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: Getting a Wiggle On](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Pj3JbBFdLQaQAoxQ1b_ReGX5TwG6mSJr/view?usp=sharing)

The baby snakes were my favorite part, but the whole fic was a joy to read aloud. If you don't like podfics, I highly recommend reading the original work, linked above. It is adorable. 


End file.
